A Light In The Dark
by TheTalkingLollipop
Summary: Reid is Kidnapped, and the BAU family races to save their young genius before its too late. Reid struggles to stay alive and face his fears, will he able too? And what horrible things does the Unsub have planned for the young Dr. Spencer Reid...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! I'm so excited! This is my first fanfiction, so if I do something wrong please just let me know and also please review; I want to know what you guys think of my writing! My favorite character is Reid, so I will be writing about him most often. I really hope you guys enjoy my writing, please leave reviews! Also, this story is rated t for torture and mild swearing. The story is set around season 6 but JJ is still there. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

_And now, on with the show!_

Chapter 1- The Calm before the storm

A completely soaked and exhausted Reid trudged through the entrance of his apartment building. As he groggily made his way up the steps, the lights flickered on and off. Blaming it on the howling storm outside he continue wearily to the third floor. He fumbled with his keys in the dark, barley being able to keep his head up. The case was exhausting, emotionally and physically. 7 children dead in 3 weeks, along with 2 missing. Reid had worked non-stop, alongside his BAU family, although he didn't even stop to eat, no the stakes were too high to stop. His efforts were in vain, for when they finally figured out the connection to the Unsub, he had already brutally murdered those poor young girls who were barley 6, 6 years old, never being able to live their lives because it was snatched from their little hands. The Unsub had held a gun to his head, and no matter how hard they tried to convince him, he pulled the trigger anyway. Reid will never be able to erase that memory from his mind. The sound of a gun clicking and then splattered brain mush gushing over the white walls as his lifeless body dropped to the floor. It was times like these Reid wished he didn't have an eidetic memory. He was finally able to open up his door and as he stepped inside, he was barely able to stake awake long enough to change out of his soaking clothes. He all but flew to his bed, and forgetting the terrors of the world for just one moment, it was enough to send him into a blissful deep sleep. The tapping of the glass window in his room and the swaying of the leaves outside were no match for Reid, although this would keep him up most nights, He could now finally relax and take the much needed sleep-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dammit. So close. Well maybe if he just closed his eyes for 5 more minutes….

RING RING RING

Great. Reid groggily reached for his phone without even opening his eyes.

"Hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid speaking" he answered automatically, although his voice traced so much exhaustion behind it.

"Oh, there you are Reid; we were starting to get worried." Morgan's relieved voice spoke through the phone

"What are you talking about?" Reid slurred "It's not even time to go to work yet…"

"Pretty Boy, have you even looked at a clock?" Morgan questioned.

"Uh..." Reid opened his eyes at looked at the clock at his bedside, it read 11:03am. "Yea its 11is" Reid said as he closed his eyes again. Realization sunk in and he jumped out of bed. "11am?! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Hotch will have my head!" he panicked and raced around the room getting his things ready.

"Relax Reid; you haven't ever been late before, I'm sure he'll understand. The last case sure took it out on all of us" Morgan answered with laughter tracing his voice, but Reid had already dropped his phone racing to the bathroom to shower. By the time he had finished getting ready, it had been 12 and as he ran to the subway, he calculated he would arrive in the office around 12:30, and he had been correct. He all but ran to his desk and slid into his swivel chair gracefully, but he spun around to come face to face with the one and only Aaron Hotchner. Was he really this unlucky? Did everything hate him or something? As he began explain in a panicked matter what had occurred the night before, he also began to brace himself for a cold response. His boss surprised him, for he responded with,

"Its fine Reid I understand. I'm not heartless you know. Just try not to let it happen again." And with that he walked into his office. Reid let the air he didn't know he had been holding go in a relieved sigh. Only after all of these events transpired had he taken notice of his pounding headache, and growling stomach. He hadn't eaten since dinner two nights ago, and now he was starving. As if sensing his discomfort, Garcia burst through the doors caring a large tray full of cupcakes, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. She was wearing a simple blue dress that showed some cleavage, along with a white open sweater and a green necklace. She had a blue flower in her hair, and blue and green glasses.

"Hey sweet checks!" She greeted "I made you some cupcakes, I know how you can get carried away with cases and forget to eat so I thought I'd have these ready for you when you came in today!"

"Yes! Thanks Garcia, You're the best!" Reid exclaimed before stuffing a cupcake into his mouth, they were so delicious! Garcia smiled; Reid acted so much like a child! And he wonders why everyone calls him "Kid"

"Hey do I get a cupcake?" Morgan asked sweetly.

"Hmmmm" Garcia teased

"Aww come on, show some appreciation of your chocolate thunder!" Morgan tried

"OK, but only because your my Chocolate Thunder God!" she giggled. Meanwhile Reid continued inhaling the cupcakes. As JJ walked in with Prentiss, she laughed at the scene before her. Morgan was trying to take another cupcake from Garcia and Reid was just inhaling them!

"Ever wonder how he eats like that and doesn't gain a single pound?" JJ pondered

"Does he always eat like this?" Prentiss questioned

"Not usually, but all he eats are sweets! And he does eat a lot of them! On Halloween, Henry and I brought him a bag of candy and by the next day they were all gone!" JJ exclaimed. Prentiss just giggled. They sat down at their desks for a long day of paperwork. The day went fairly quick, with only the occasional complaint of Morgan about how paperwork was so boring. As usual, Reid finished first and he got up to grab his 7th cup of coffee that day. As he sat down, Morgan shot him an amused half smile.

"What's so funny?" Reid questioned

"You're addicted to that stuff man"

"I don't drink that much"

"How many cups have you had?"

"I uh lost count…"

"I rest my case." Morgan finished. Reid pouted and continued drinking his beloved caffeine. The rest of the day went off without a hitch and soon each member of the BAU team headed home. Morgan had offered Reid a ride home, but he politely declined. He didn't want to bother Morgan. The subway was only a 10 minute walk from the FBI building anyway. Once Reid had gotten off the subway, he started the walk to his apartment building, and as he was about to buzz in, the wind hit him. It felt oddly, chilling. It sent shivers down his spine. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong… He hastily made his way inside the building, only to find it empty, which was extremely rare. Not once in the entire time Reid had lived there, had no one been inside the lobby. He began climbing the stairs, being extremely vigilant. He pondered calling the team, but he didn't want to worry them in case it was nothing. He reached the third floor, and as he made his way to his door, the lights flickered. Had they always done that? He hadn't been paying attention at all last night. He had been too exhausted. As he opened the door, expecting the beep of his alarm system, but when it didn't come, he knew something was very wrong. That meant his apartment had already been unlocked. He reached for his gun, upholstering it, and began to search his house. He didn't make it far, from the darkness emerged a baseball bat that came In contact with his chest. All Reid felt was the blistering hot pain that came with a cracking sound in his chest. This wasn't good, with his ribs broken his chances of escaping just reduced significantly. He fell to the floor with a painful exhale. He couldn't breathe, and his attacker was getting closer. He grabbed the closest thing he could, which happened to be the vase JJ bought him when he moved into the apartment. He would have to apologize later. At the attacker reached, Reid mustered every ounce of strength he could into throwing the vase straight at his face. It shattered, throwing the attacker backwards into the wall, hitting it with a thud and leaving behind a very big dent. This guy was very muscular! Reid grabbed his gun, which had flown out of his hands, and aimed at the attacker but he had already gotten up and was on top of Reid, throwing the gun across the room. He grabbed Reid by the collar and threw him into the mirror he had hanging on his wall. It shattered, leaving a pool of blood under the young genius. Reid couldn't move, it hurt _everywhere. _He posed as dead, not moving even to breathe, not like he could anyway, the pain in his chest was overwhelming. The attacker stood over him, so Reid grabbed a shard of glass and sliced it into the man's leg. He fell to the floor in anguish as Reid attempted to reach his gun, but the man had recovered and grabbed a picture frame of Reid and Henry at his Godson's birthday party and smashed him over the head with it. _Hard_. Reid was literally seeing stars. He curled his finger around his gun and flopped onto his back, hos sunken ribs piecing into his lungs. He fired a shot, but everything was so, fuzzy and unfocused. He fired another shot, and he had no idea where that one went either. The man hit him for the last time in the head with the frame, and Reid was out cold.

_Aaaand that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really would love those reviews… If I get more than 3 will update no later than Tuesday! Thank you so much for reading my story, once again, Reviews are greatly appreciated! I will give a shout out to my reviewer's next chapter, if I don't get more than 3 reviews I will update no later than Friday. Adios for now! _

_Xoxo,_

_TheTalkingLollipop_


	2. Getting To Work

_Hello again guys! Thanks for the reviews!_

_**50ShadesofMoGubHC**__- Thanks! Don't worry, I'll be updating frequently!_

_**HpDorkFreakaZoid- **__Ok great! And I will make sure to be careful and check over my writing a bit more as well as not taking ideas from other people_

_**Pbarker1-**__ Thanks so much! I will definitely keep updating frequently! _

_So here's chapter 2, like I promised because I hit 3 reviews! Yay! All mistakes are my own, and_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**_

_Ok Then! Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!_

Chapter 2- Getting to Work

Reid had always been afraid of the dark, as long as he could remember. Although right now, the dark is what has been saving him from the mountains of pain his body is experiencing. He liked it here, there was no pain, just floating. Couldn't he just stay here forever? He was already feeling the pull of consciousness along with the blazing sharp pain that had spread out along his whole body. Everything _Hurt_. He groaned as he started to regain feeling, where was he? It was so cold... His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill piercing sound of a squeaky metal door opening and closing. The heavy footsteps that followed were not pleasant to the young genius' ears. He tried opening his eyes, but they were so soar. He barely managed to keep them open.

"Ahhh I see our little guest is finally awake. You really did a number on me you _piece of shit._ We'd better get those cuts cleaned up. Wouldn't want you to die to quickly, we haven't even had any fun yet." His throaty laugh sent chills down Reid's spine. He swore he had heard it before, but where? Does he have a connection to the Unsub? The man began to sit Reid up against the wall, which multiplied the pain tenfold. Reid groaned, maybe nature did hate him. The burning alcohol threw Reid over the edge. His piecing scream echoed in the reinforced metal room.

"Shut up you bitch, so you can inflict pain, but you can't take it? Mr. Genius FBI can't take a little pain, so sad" He mocked. Inflict pain? So he does have a connection with the Unsub, but what is the connection? He opened his eyes just a little further, but everything was so blurry. He probably had a concussion, so it was better if he stayed awake. His body was going numb from the cold anyway; the pain had subsided enough so he could bare it.

"W-w-what's y-your name?" Reid tried his best to speak, but his throat was killing him, it was dry and scratchy and he couldn't raise the volume of his voice as much as he wanted to.

"Why don't you just call me Unsub?" He mocked

"How do y-you know s-so much about us?" Reid tried again.

"Let's just say the FBI destroyed something precious to me." He answered before turning and walking away. Something's were not as blurry as they were when he woke up, so had seen the Unsub had still been wearing a mask. 'He didn't want to reveal his identity, so that means he doesn't want to kill me yet' Reid couldn't help but profile the man but all he had so far was that he has some sort of connection to him, and he plans to keep him alive. Reid began to replay the conversation in his head, over and over. 'He said "our" guest… could there be a team?' his thoughts were interrupted by the door once again, along with the heavy footsteps that follow.

"I guess it's a good time as any to start playing a game, I'll explain the rules. I'm going to send a puzzle to you little "BAU family" and give them a time limit to figure it out. If they can it will be a clue as to who I am or our whereabouts. If they get it wrong, then I get to inflict a torture method upon you, as the team watches their failure. Any Questions?" The man smiled sadistically through his mask. Reid was in shock, what had the FBI done to the man for him to kidnap a federal agent, sadistically torture him, and make his coworkers watch? It must have been something completely crazy, because to kidnap a federal agent was just…

"Has anyone seen Reid" Hotch walked into the bullpen, "I needed him to fill out some paperwork…"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all" JJ replied "Is he late again?"

"Reid wouldn't be late 2 times in a row, this is Reid were talking about" Morgan answered "has anyone tried calling him?" Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Reid, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Have Garcia trace his phone and Morgan go to his apartment see if he's alright." With that He retreated back to his office. Morgan walked into Garcia's office.

"Hey baby girl, do me a favor can you check where Reid's phone is?" Garcia went into overdrive.

"Is he ok?! What happened?! Please tell me he is ok he has to be right I mean-"

"Garcia calm down, we don't know if anything's wrong just trace his cell and give me a call when you find it I'm heading to his apartment" Morgan said

"Ok Ok I'm doing it now" Garcia finished. Once Morgan got to Reid's apartment building, no one was in the lobby. 'That's strange' he pondered. He walked up to floor 3; he knocked on Reid's door. No answer.

"Hey Reid, it's me Morgan. You alright man?" when Reid didn't answer, he took out the key Reid had given him for just in case. They had all given at least one other member of the team their keys, just to be safe. Morgan found the door to be unlocked, and that scared him. Reid always double checked that things were locked. When they shared hotel rooms, that's what he did. He walked in. and everything was in pieces. "Holy shit" he mumbled. There was an enormous dent in the wall, shards of glass were everywhere. One of the book cases had tumbled over, and Reid's favorite picture of Henry and him lay in ruins of the ground. Morgan wasted no time in whipping out his phone and dialing Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, Reid's been abducted. There was a struggle, and a big one."

"I know, we just received a letter. Hurry back so we can get started" They hung up, and Morgan did break a few speed limits driving back to base. Everyone was in the conference room. JJ's eyes were rimed red, and Garcia had definitely been crying. Prentiss just stared blankly ahead deep in though. Rossi and Hotch kept their static composure.

"Ok let's begin" Hotch ordered "the letter read:

_Dear BAU,_

_ You probably already figured out that your favorite genius has been kidnapped, so let's skip the casualties. I'm here for revenge, and revenge I will get. We're going to play a little game with young Spencer here, I'm going to send you a puzzle, one that Dr. Reid here would be able to solve easily, and if you can figure it out, you get a clue as to who I am or where we are. If you don't, you get to watch Spencer be tortured by the one and only! And the clues only get harder! Doesn't that sound fun? Well good luck. You should be receiving your first clue in the next 24 hours!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ "The Unsub"_

_ "_So the Unsub knows about Reid, and us. He knows what we call him, so what's the connection?" Prentiss began

"JJ and Rossi go through the paper trail. Any case that Reid was majorly involved in. Morgan and Prentiss go to Reid's apartment and call the CSI unit. Try and find out what occurred last night. Garcia will be trying to trace who the letter came from, and I'll be putting together a profile. Let's get to work, we have to find Reid"

_AAAND that's the end of chapter 2! I Hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think about it in the reviews and any mistakes I might have made. If I get 6 reviews, I will update no later than Wednesday! If I don't, no later than Friday! Reviews give me so much motivation! If you have any suggestions also please let me know! Have a great day guys and I will see you soon!_

_Xoxo,_

_ The Talking Lollipop_


	3. Thoughts

Hola Mis Amigos! Thank you everyone who took the time to review and criticize my work, it helps a whole bunch when I write to know what my mistakes are, so again thanks! To all those who reviewed…

**Gubler113-**Thank you sooo much! I did use a line break, when I transferred it, it got cut off and I didn't notice until it was up so sorry for that! And yes its Hotch talking in the last paragraph, I could have sworn I wrote that in somewhere! Thanks for the advice and I wish you good luck for your fanfictions I will definitely check the ones you write out!

**TZ23-Great! I hope you enjoy the story as it gets into the later chapters!**

**Marcallie- **ok thanks! My bad! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!

**Lovecrimindsteam- **of course I will! I never will discontinue a story I promise! I may update a little later than I said I would but the only way that happens if something important comes up or I have a test to study for and I have n time!

**Justsaying- **Thanks! Definitely will!

**The-qutie-ones- **you won't have to wait long for updates, glad you like it!

**Cupcake-**glad you like it, and yes I was planning on doing a live video feed because I always found that very interesting the way the team has to stand by and watch and feel helpless as Reid is tortured. If they think it is their fault, it would make it 10x worse!

**Fut47gj-**ok ill make sure to do that, so capture everyone's emotions, got it!

**Jay-**updates here, so relieved you are enjoying it!

**Ellie-**don't worry, I don't like death fics. I'm definitely going to dwell deeper into emotional states of mind; it's only been two chapters three counting this one so don't worry about it!

Again thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Seeing everyone take the time to criticize my work makes me feel so amazing and it gives me so much motivation to get on the computer and make the story better one chapter at a time! Also please leave some sort of username or just a name so that I can reply to you! Aaaand now the moment you've been waiting for….. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3-

The Silence of the dark was comforting, not the darkness itself, but the feeling of knowing your safe is what can put you mind at ease. Although for young Dr. Reid, it may only be for a short while…

Reid groaned as he bounced back into reality. The pain aching in his chest was at least bearable when he was unconscious, and it didn't help at all that the adrenaline rush had worn off hours ago. That piercing hot pain pulsing through his skull wouldn't allow him to think, he needed to prepare himself. The Unsub was Sadistic, and he needed to be ready.

BOOM. His eyes scrunched closed.

There's the headache he was hoping to avoid. It doesn't matter anyhow, he needs to concentrate. Form a plan, if the Unsub comes in here and-

BOOM. He flinched.

And… and… wanted to torture him, what would he do? How would he act…? If he acted submissive it could only provoke him more and if he acted dominant, it could also throw him over the edge. So he needed to-

BOOM. This wasn't going to work.

He really wanted to sleep… Go back to floating into nothingness. It was safe there. No deranged lunatics kidnapping you, no responsibilities, no pain. He liked the "no pain" part the best. Right now, he could sure use some painkillers… But no. He couldn't. Unless it was a non-narcotic, he did NOT want it. He made a promise a couple years back he would never reach that far down again, NEVER. He wasn't going to destroy months and years of hard work just because he has a massive headache, and his ribs are broken along with the fact he's been kidnapped by a sadistic mad man who had a vendetta with the FBI. Ok… So maybe it wasn't that easy. Although, he would never turn to the drugs again, nope never.

He remember the day Tobias Hankle almost killed him like it was yesterday. In fact, he was dead, and he came back. Maybe he was here because he cheated death and it was his time. What did he do that was so wrong that the entire universe hated him? He remembered that feeling of dread that shivered through his body as he dug his own grave. His fear of the dark severe back then, he was terrified. The thought of being submerged into a black whole just, _terrified_ him. It's funny actually, haha yea. Now that he thought about it. How the darkness was a way out, a backdoor from the pain and suffering he was enduring now. Also how scary it seemed to him back then. So, it takes getting kidnapped, broken ribs, a concussion and knowing you're going to get tortured to overcome a fear of the dark. Maybe he was just losing his mind. Maybe he was crazy. At the moment, he didn't even care. He has every right to panic and have a mental breakdown, but it doesn't come. He sits there alone. In the dark cold pit of terror and smiles. Of all things, he smiles. Knowing that he did make a difference in the world, catching murders before they can hurt more innocent lives made him smile. Maybe he wasn't losing his mind. Maybe this is what working for the FBI does to you. It turns you into someone who appreciates life more and learns to enjoy the little things. He might not get out of this; he's going to miss Henry. Ahhhh Henry.

His Godson. He loved Henry to death. Always would spoil him too. JJ would always scold him, but he didn't care. It was worth it to see that smile appear on his Godsons face. Henry was the thin line that kept Reid from going over the edge. From giving up and forcing the Unsub to pull the trigger. That and His Team. He loved them so much. They were family to him. If he doesn't make it out of here alive, he hopes they will move on. Find happiness somewhere else. He was just disappointed. There were so many things he didn't get to do, see. He was planning on taking Henry to Disney world that summer. He was planning on enjoying so many more days with the team. All of which might not come true. At least he enjoyed every moment he could with them. So, he smiles, and sighs. The headache is getting bigger, so it's better if just does to sleep, back to the comforting gloom of his subconscious. Just as he was drifting into a deep, restless sleep. The metal scraping sound screamed at his ears.

Going through the files were Reid was involved in was agonizing. Simply said, _agonizing. _JJ's eyes burned as she skimmed the 100th paper. She hasn't taken a break at all. Not for the 6 hours the team had been working non-stop trying to locate their resident genius. IF everyone else is working. So was she. She wouldn't give up on Spence. She remembers all the times he showed up at her house with a trunk full of gifts for Henry. He was absolutely devoted to her son. She found that debt un-repayable. It was a start if she could actually help locate his whereabouts. She owed it to him to keep going.

"We could take a break if you need one" Rossi suggested. He always had a knack for reading people. Profiling was his calling.

"I'm fine" was JJ's simple reply, but by the tone it said so much. She wouldn't give up on Spence. Not for the long shot. Not even to take a break.

Morgan had known Reid since he came to work for the BAU. In all the years he'd known him, he had always been a trouble magnet. He was kidnapped, twice, he contacted anthrax, and he was shot. The kid was practically begging to get killed. It almost made him laugh. Not the fact that it was funny, but his nervousness had to be used up somewhere. Reid was practically his brother. His socially impaired, didn't know when to shut up or how to start a conversation brother. Reid was his best friend. He was just mad. Reid was also the youngest one, why was he the one always getting hurt? It made Morgan want to Punch something. _Hard. _He needed to find Reid. He _needed _to.

"Ok, so Reid enters his apartment. Apparently he knew something was off because he drew his gun, but the Unsub surprises him and knocks him to the ground. How?" Prentiss ponders out loud, disrupting Morgan's thoughts abruptly.

"He had to of hit Reid with something hard. Since he falls to the floor, and was forced to use his favorite vase that JJ got him to hit the Unsub." Morgan continued

"Ok, so then after the vase shatters it pushes the Unsub into the wall. Reid's way to skinny to make that sort of dent. Reid manages to get ahold of his gun, but it's thrown out of his hands. The gun wouldn't be across the room if they were over here." Prentiss thought aloud

"So… then the Mirror shattered. Reid was thrown in because forensics confirmed it was his blood. Reid manages to daze the Unsub somehow while he makes his way to the gun, but he gets hit in the head with the picture of Reid and Henry. Judging by the damage Reid has a concussion." Morgan says in a strained painful voice.

"He grabs his gun and shoots, but it's unclear so one bullet comes over here by the window, and another here by the door. None hit the Unsub. By this time, Reid's unconscious and the Unsub gets him out of here" Prentiss finishes

"Pretty boy put up one hell of a fight." Morgan mumbled a sad prideful tone.

Hotch had always been known for never showing emotion. Right now, he was coming really close. Reid was an exceptional agent. He was more than that though. He was part of the BAU family, and if something happened to him, the team might not be able to function properly again. He sighed. The only things the Unsub had revealed was that he knew about the FBI, so he had a personal connection, and he was sadistic. That wasn't much of a profile. He really hoped everyone else was having better luck. He was getting nowhere. He couldn't stop now though. They needed to find Reid. He had to make sure they did. He couldn't let him down; Reid had done so much for the team. He needed to get back to work. The more he finished the better chance they had to Save Reid before it was too late.

Aaand that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed! I have 16 reviews, let's go for 25! Again thank you guys so much for the support I will see you guys later!

Xoxo,

The Talking Lollipop


	4. Initiation

Hello there! I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are amazing! I'm so glad that people are actually enjoying my story, it makes me so happy….!

**Nad277- Its** following canon. JJ has Henry so I think it would just ruin the story if I paired JJ and Reid because then what about Will?

**goldspy- **Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I definitely will continue to update frequently! I also think that building up the emotion and suspense between the characters would lead up to an amazing climax, and the team is so close so it just makes it even better!

**Hpfandunoit- **Will do!

**MikeyLOVER- **thanks for pointing that out! I completely forgot so sorry! I will definitely include her in his thoughts from now on. Also, thanks for the suggestion, definitely will try to work that in to the story!

**1cmfan- ** Well, here's the update! Glad you like the suspense, I am a huge fan of it!

**Guest- **sorry about that! Well here's an update, I hope you like it!

**Corazon- **I definitely encourage you to write a fanfiction. I had been planning it for a long time until I finally mustered up courage to do so. Pm me the name of the fanfiction when you write it and I would love to read it!

**Cupcake- **I definitely will continue to update frequently! And of course, slipped my mind. There will be some Morgan punching things in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Once again thank you to all my reviewers! 24 in 3 chapters, wow that's amazing! Thanks for all the support and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

And now, what you've all been waiting for…

Chapter 4- Initiation

Reid flinched. The metal door wheezed open and in stepped the husky figure of his abductor carrying a large tray.

" I brought you some food. Wouldn't want you to die of starvation before the fun began!" His laughter rang through Reid's ears, giving him goose bumps on his numb limbs. He dropped the tray in front of the genius and walked back around closing and locking the door behind it. Reid examined the food. It could be poisoned.. But why would the Unsub kill him off so quickly? He said it himself, he had plans for Reid. He reached a shaky hand towards the tray and picked up the glass of water. He brought it to his lips and sipped gulps down his burning throat.

He had been so caught up with the adrenaline, he had failed to notice his grumbling stomach and how much he craved food. He hadn't eaten since Garcia's cupcakes… The thought of being with the team made him close his eyes to stop the tears from overflowing. He might never see them again. He might never see his mother again. He might never see Henry again. It was enough to send him over the edge as hiccupping sobs parted his lips. He missed them so much. He couldn't dwell on that now though. The past is in the past, he can't change that. He needs to focus on escaping, and staying alive to do so. Instantly his demeanor changed, his face traced determination as he grabbed the sandwich that lied in front of him and brought it up to his lips. He needed as much strength as he could get.

Hours passed and the Unsub had not returned. Reid lay on the ice cold floor of his metal prison. At least the coolness numbed his limbs enough so that the pain was just a dull throb, but it was still there. The painful throbbing of his head had subsided some, but it lingered. His head felt like it was full of air. When was the Unsub coming back? What was he planning?

As if on cue, the door squeaked open. He had grown accustomed to the piecing sound that only angered his headache.

" Hello there. Glad to see you're awake. I wanted to… prepare you before your precious little team can get sight of you. I want them to suffer like I did. I want them to feel helpless like I did. Let's go. Get up" He ordered. Reid tried pushing himself up, but to no avail.

"You pathetic weakling" He mumbled.

"No, what's pathetic is kidnapping someone to torture them because you had some problems with the FBI" Reid countered, finding courage in him somehow.

"What did you say, you fucking bitch!" He slapped Reid with the back of his hand. Reid's cheek stung and it turned red before showing a painful purple bruise. " Don't speak to me that way! You will respect me, if you value your life as well as your teams… and your Godson's…

Henry! How does he know about Henry! He did research then, Reid wasn't picked at random. He couldn't let anything happen to his team or Henry, no matter the cost

He grabbed Reid by the arms and dragged him through the metal doors. The lights hurt his eyes and only added wood to the flame burning in his head. Not to mention it jostled his ribs making it extremely hard to breathe. He was gasping to stay conscious. Despite his obvious struggle the Unsub's grip did not falter. He continued walking completely oblivious to Reid's pain. They arrived at a white door. He unlocked it with the ring of keys he held on his belt and shoved Reid inside. Reid groaned as his stomach was not agreeing with him. He began to take in his surroundings.

There were straps on the wall, two at the top and two at the bottom. They most likely were used to strap people down, but for what? Before he could continue, he was roughly shoved into a chair in the middle of the windowless gloomy room. His hands were strapped down along with his feet.

"Let's start with… ahha this!" He exclaimed holding up a knife. Reid's eyes went wide. He mentally braced himself for the pain he knew he was about to endure. " I won't lie… This will hurt… a lot…!" His laughter echoed around the room. Reid would have nightmares about it for a long time, if he even survived.

The Unsub brought the knife down slowly at first. Just scraping the line of Reid's arm as droplets of blood trickled through. It stung, but it was bearable. He did this several more times on his legs and neck as Reid hissed in pain. He wouldn't scream though. He refused to give him the satisfaction of him being afraid. He just wouldn't do it.

"Trying to be brave huh? Well see about that" The devilish smile he had on through his mask was terrifying. He brought the knife down into Reid's thigh and made a deep cut. Reid almost screamed. Almost. He hissed loudly through his clenched teeth. He repeated this every time the Unsub brought it down. His breathing became shagged and raspy. He could feel his skin being pierced continuously. He scrunched his eyes closed in an attempt to block out some of the pain. So far it wasn't working.

'Try to think of happy times with his team, or Henry' He thought.

"Hmmm How about we move on to something a little more… excruciating?" He taunted. When Reid did not respond, he continued to pick up a wooden plank. " Let's see how long you can stay quiet" he challenged.

The plank came down on his arm. It hurt like _hell_. He bit his lip, he could feel the blood dripping but that's wasn't his main concern right now. He was pretty sure his arm had fractured, and it only made it worse for his escape. The tears were overflowing his eyes, but he refused to cry out. Most people look at him and underestimate him. they think he's weak, but in reality everyone who knows him knows he's one of the strongest people in the world. He may not seem like in physically, but he is extremely strong mentally. Right now, that strength was serving its purpose as the wooden plank was brought down on his knee cap. He could hear the crunching sounds of his bones being abused. He couldn't be silent much longer. He needed to escape, even if it was only temporarily.

Reid drifted off into the darkness, into his sanctuary where pain didn't exist. Only darkness.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Garcia have you found anything yet" Morgan's voice sounded hopeful over the phone.

"Baby, I wish I could say something useful but I can't. I have found zilch. Maybe if you guys could give me a little more to work with…" she hoped they could, because she needed to see her junior G-man soon. She couldn't bear the thought of him in pain. It hurt her. More than she let on.

Morgan's sigh was evident through the phone. "I'm Sorry baby girl were not having much luck. We don't know where else to look. Who could hold a grudge against Reid?" He pondered.

" Who could hate Reid? He so innocent and happy." Garcia stated depressingly.

" Alright. I'll call, you when I have more." Morgan finished.

"Bye" The phone clicked and Morgan was left to his thoughts. Although they were interrupted by Prentiss.

"I don't think this is about Reid at all." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned

"The way he spoke indicated he had a vendetta against the FBI BAU not Reid. What reason would he have to be made against the BAU?" Prentiss suggested.

"Maybe he lost someone and he blames it on the FBI" Morgan pondered

"Maybe" Prentiss agreed " But that doesn't give us much. There are thousands of victims that could be it. How do we narrow it down?"

…...

"Rossi, there is nothing in any of these files that suggest someone could hate Reid because of the events that occurred during the case."

"It could be were just not looking at the correct details" Rossi pondered

"So, what should we be looking for?" JJ questioned. As if on cue her phone rang.

" Hey Morgan " she greeted " did you find something?" Her voice hopeful.

"Well, not exactly. We found out it's not Reid the unsub's after, it's the BAU. look back into the files see if there are any cases that were threatening to the BAU in whole." He ordered.

"Got it" she answered before hanging up. She had new found determination laced onto her exhausted looking face.

"Rossi, lets continue searching and look for threats against the BAU not Reid" JJ said. Rossi nodded. They had a lot of work to do.

…

Hotch could feel his eyelids failing as they pushed down on his exhausted eyes. There wasn't much of a profile unless they could find out more about why the Unsub had chosen Reid. Of all people it had to have been Reid. He sighed. Pondering about him not here is not helping.

His thoughts were interrupted as Garcia burst into his office.

"Sir! He hacked my computers, there's a live video feed! I can't trace it, he's bouncing off of different cell towers I'm so sorry I can't-" She was beginning to have a panic attack before he stopped her

"Garcia calm down. Take a deep breath. Come on we need to alert the others." He took charge and lead Garcia into the bullpen. "Garcia's office, now." Everyone followed. When they entered all of her screens were black except for one.

"Hello agents" He mocked, he was concealing his voice. "I Just wanted to have some sort of game initiator." He laughed. "I wanted to prove that I could hurt Dr. Reid here if I wanted to"

They looked upon Reid and gasped. His arms and legs were bound to the chair upon which he sat. His head had fallen onto his chest, unconscious. He had bruises everywhere. _Everywhere_. He had cuts some deep and some just barely broke the skin, but cuts none the less. His arm and leg looked like they had been bent at an angle. He had been beaten. That was enough to send Morgan over the edge.

"Son of a bitch we will find you!" he yelled as his fist came into collision with the wall.

"Morgan calm down or leave" Hotch ordered with venom in his voice. Morgan hissed and returned to his position.

The unsub's laughter shook them all. "Lost control there huh Derek?"

"How-" Morgan began but was silenced by Hotch.

"We can make a deal if you let Agent Reid go" Hotch tried, but to no avail.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Yea right" He snorted. " Your first clue will arrive soon. Good luck agents" He mocked, before the screen went black and they were returned back to normal.

"Son of a bitch" Morgan mumbled

Everyone was paralyzed. How could this be happening to Reid? He was the youngest out of all of them and he had been through so much. They needed to find.

"Everyone back to work. We're going to find Reid if it's the last thing we do" Hotch ordered

The End of chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review , it motivated me to release more chapters faster! Thanks to everyone who had supported me, it's so amazing! I'll talk to you later friends,

Xoxo,

The Talking Lollipop


	5. The Will

Hello once again my most favorite people in the world! I'm so happy this story is doing so well, thanks for all the kind words and corrections. They help me so much as a writer, I would never have been able to get to chapter 5 without that. Thanks to all my reviewers, and to those who favorite and followed!

**50ShadesofMoGubHC-** Definitely will! *evil smile* you have no idea what I have planned…

**AZCatmom- Glad** you think so, I hope you like this chapter!

**WhynonaRose- **definitely am! I'm so happy you like it!

**Silverwrym- all** with time, with time *evil grin*

**4evermagic- glad** you think so!

**Autumgold- Here's** more! I thought that would be cool. Everyone is working nonstop on finding their young genius; let's hope they get to him in time….

**Cupcake- **Will they? *Evil smirk*

**Gubtastic**- thanks so much!

**Criminally charmed- here** is more, glad you like my build of tension. I'm waiting for the perfect moment to "pop the lid"

**Guest- **well thanks!

**Hey- So** happy you think so, with all the support I'm getting there's no way I'm not going to keep going!

I really can't stress enough how much I love your kind words and criticism. That, and suspense MWAHAHAHA *cough* ok then. Please leave reviews, I always answer! I also would appreciate it if you followed and favorite! I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter; I've been really busy this past week. There's less than a month left until the NYS exams and its crunch time. I mean literally CRUNCH TIME! The teachers are killing me. Although I hope I do well, I've always gotten 4 out of 4 on the exams. Wish me luck! I will try to keep a weekly update pace until a little after the exams. I'm going to try and finish the story before I leave for Guatemala in the summer, I'll be gone all summer with no access to WIFI so no stories all summer, sooo sorry! I'll be updating Sundays. After the exams I will be able to update 2 to 3 times a week. I hope you all understand! So without further delay, on with chapter 5! Also if you have any suggestions let me know I would love to incorporate it into my story!

Thanks to: MikeyLOVER for the idea about Reid's last will…..

Chapter 5- The Will

He was entering the conscious world, and it was not a pleasant journey. His ribs ached from the abuse along with the cuts all over his body. The black bruises that stuck out like green thumbs on his pale skin didn't help. He groaned. The escape from torture only lasts so long, but it was pleasant while it lasted. It was some sort of dark paradise inside of his mind. When his brain though enough pain was enough, it would shut him in there and allow no escape. It protected him. Although only for a short while.

Since when did he feel like he was hit by a truck? Well, it hurt, that was for sure. He was still tied down to the wooden chair. At least the restraints sort of kept his limbs still instead of jostling them around and provoking further damage. He sighed. He had imagined that it was only a dream. A dream in which he is kidnapped by a mad man and tortured beyond belief, but one can only hope. The sad sinking feeling of reality came crashing down as he realized there's most likely no chance of escape at this point. All that was left was the faith in his team. He had to have faith… He needed to trust them. He was clinging to the hope that his team would pull through, and everything would be ok. Although, there was a part of him that doubted he would last any more days. His body was giving up, but he couldn't allow that, He wouldn't allow that. Never.

The statistics of him escaping were close to none, and without him there his team might not be able to figure out the clues. But no, he wouldn't, no couldn't think like that. There were going to pull through, they had to.

The door opened. Thank god it wasn't made of metal. He couldn't take that kind of torture right now. His head was about ready to explode and it might at any given time.

"Glad to see your awake" The man said "As for your earlier question about my name, it's Max. You can call me max." Reid only blinked tiredly. He didn't care at all anymore, it didn't matter. Wait- was he giving up? He mentally scolded himself. He had to keep going no matter what!

"Ok" Reid replied robotically. His voiced laced no emotion what so ever. Absolutely nothing. This seemed to disappoint Max.

"It seems as though I might have underestimated you. Although I would assume most people would, given your physical appearance…" Max waited for a response, and when he got none he proceeded. "I'm going to do you a favor. You and I both know the chances of surviving this are very slim. I'm going to give you the chance to speak to your team one last time. TO leave a will. You will write it and I will have it delivered to whomever you choose." He said, bored

"Why would you do that?" Reid's voice sounded hoarse.

"Let's just say a little debt will be re paid." Max answered smoothly. He left the room, leaving Reid to contemplate the unusual offering. Why would he do that? What debt would be repaid, and why does he hate the FBI BAU? HE had targeted him specifically, why? These questions will remain unanswered unless His team finds him. He really hoped his team would find him. The Unsub returned with a pen and paper. He untied Reid's Hand and placed a small table in front of him. He found His hand shaking and very difficult to hold it steady, but he did.

Dear everyone,

The Unsub is allowing me to write a final will for the likely possibility I don't survive. I just wanted to thank you guys for trying, that alone would be enough for me. Thanks you for being there for me through tough times, I hope I was a good friend as you all were. In my apartment, there is a closet full of gifts I was going to give Henry for his birthday next week. Make sure he gets them, please? Also, all my funds are to go to my mother in Bennington, and let my father know what happened so he can keep paying the bills. There was also an account I had opened up for Henry. There should be about 10,000 dollars inside that would keep growing until he reached the age of 18. I want to make sure he gets the money at the age. Tell him, I love him and I'm sorry it had to be this way. I, Dr. Spencer Reid give consent to Jennifer Jareau to open up my bank statements at the time of my passing. Oh and one more thing. I want you guys to know that I really did appreciate the friendship. I'm really going to miss it. You guys were the only true friends I really had, so thank you. For everything. I'd like to let my mother know, that I was proud to be her son. Hotch- Thanks for being a great mentor. I learned a lot from you. Morgan- thanks for being that stupid over protective big brother I never wanted. But thanks for being my friend. JJ- Thanks for naming me the Godfather of your son. It meant a lot. Prentiss- Thanks for being relatable to, I felt like I could tell you anything. Rossi- The profiler legend. You are amazing, thanks for being there for me to take an example from. I guess this is goodbye. Be strong guys. I want you to move on. Live your lives. Just, remember me. Please tell Henry who I was. It would mean a lot. Goodbye, friends.

Signed,

Dr. Spencer Reid

By the time he was finished, Tears were clouding his eyesight. He knew that if he didn't survive, his team might not either. This wasn't about him anymore. This was about them. He had to keep fighting. For them.

…...,…

It was 6AM. They couldn't do it anymore. They just couldn't. They had stayed up night, found no connection what so ever and gotten no where. Yet, they refused to stop. Why were they so stubborn? Garcia's eyes burned as she typed away at super speeds on her keyboard. Hotch had figured enough was enough. If they were going to find Reid, they had to be well rested and alert by the time the first clue got there. He ordered everyone home for at least 8 hours of rest. No one had put up much of a fight, they were all to dazed to really get what Hotch was saying. All they heard was Hotch saying rest. That's all they needed to hear.

Everyone had gotten home safely, and as soon as they had they had flew into their beds at super sonic speeds. Hotch had Been deeply asleep, when the doorbell interrupted his sweet slumber.

"Coming" He mumbled sleepily. He walked to the door and sitting on his deck was a package. Oh just a package he though. He was returning back to his bed when realization sunk in. A PACKAGE! He wasn't expecting anything except… He hastily opened up the box and inside was a n envelope labeled, DR. SPENCER REID,

Once he had read the contents, his heart sunk. Reid knew he might not get out of this alive. He really believed he was most likely going to die. He needed to alert the team right away. If Reid knew he was going to die, he would get reckless. That would cause the Unsub to… No he wouldn't think like that. Reid most likely had no idea where he was or they would have been some sort of clue in the letter. The team needed to find Reid, They had to do it fast. Or there's no telling what would happen, Or what the Unsub had planned. Oh God, so many things could go wrong…

And the end of chapter 5! Don't worry guys, I know the plot is a little slow right now but I'm building up anticipation for the big climax. Just hang in there! Please review/favorite/follow, its greatly appreciated! Until next Sunday, March 23, 2014,

The Talking Lollipop,

OUT! Xoxo!


	6. Decoy

Hey Guys! So, if you didn't know… It SUNDAY! Ugh, so many things I need to get done… procrastination at its max… but don't worry, I put you guy first! XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**50ShadesofMoGubHC- **Glad I did! They can't exactly work forever, or they would pass out of exhaustion. Then what help would they be to Reid? Don't worry; interesting events occur in this chapter…

**XFDraconus- guess** it does…

**Criminally charmed- I** thought so too! XD

**Lotte- **Thanks and here's an update!

**Cupcake- **MWAHAHAHAH! Better take her advice Spence; I've got so many things planned….

**MikeyL0ver- **I understand the plot is a little slow right now. I have a couple things going on, but in this chapter things start to speed up. Reid doesn't have a very good relationship with his father, if there is any so I didn't think it would have been appropriate to involve him. Don't worry, if anything drastic happens he will be informed…

**SierraMistGamer- **haha! Thanks so much for the enthusiasm! Here's an update!

Again, thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, It's really amazing the amount of support I'm getting for this story! I'm going to update on Sunday of next week again. For now, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you then! Let's hope nothing too bad happens…..

Chapter 6- Decoys

Reid lay awake, not really thinking about anything in particular. Although, solving very complicated math problem in his head sort of kept him distracted. He wasn't allowed to read the clues the Unsub would be sending his team, so even if he could figure them out, he wouldn't be able to.

So far, it seemed like the Unsub was just mad over something. What could that something be? Why was he targeted specifically? The questions that bounced around in his head were driving him insane. He wished he could sleep, but he can't. Sleep won't come. He had just been laying there for what seemed like the longest time. The Unsub had apparently dragged him back to wherever he woke up in while he was unconscious. Since then, he hadn't been able to find peace in the everlasting darkness. It was a suffocating feeling. Being trapped like this, not knowing what time it was, not having anything pleasant to do, it hurt. It didn't just hurt physically, although his ribs were acting up again, along with his pounding head, and aching limbs with cuts and bruises that stung a considerable amount, it hurt mentally too.

It hurt not knowing. He was so used to knowing, knowing exactly the correct thing at a precise time. Things that he knew had helped his team a considerable amount on various occasions. They would have an extremely hard time solving cases without his profound knowledge. Now, he didn't know. He didn't know if he would escape unscathed. He didn't know what would happen, and the very thought was completely unsettling. It was enough to keep his red rimmed eyes pried wide open. Not allowing any form of mental escape from the prison he had been trapped in. So yea, I guess you could say it hurt.

The metal door once again screeched open. Reid didn't even flinch. He wasn't afraid anymore. That scarred him more than it should.

"Well hello there" Max chuckled. "Seems like someone finally awoke from his beauty sleep." It seems he really enjoyed taunting people. Seeing no reaction, he frowned and continued, "Get up the first part of our game is beginning."

Reid grunted as he attempted to pull himself of the ground. His ribs ached along with just about everything else. Miraculously, he was able to stay upright leaning against the wall. His legs were trembling at the sudden weight.

The Unsub grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him forward. He yelped, the cuts that had been closing on his arm were reopening and blood was seeping through his shirt. He bit his lip and refused to make another sound, as they proceeded down the dark shadowed hall, back into the room where he was tortured. He made no protest as he was strapped down on the chair.

The Unsub grabbed the knife from the table on the other end of the room. The knife had dried blood on it, His blood. Max approached Reid as he prepared for the worst. But it didn't come.

He just stood there with the mask covering his face.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you unless your team fails to decipher the clue. I just wanted to send them a little… Gift…" He proceeded to use the knife to rip off Reid's blood soaked shirt. Once it was off Reid shivered. It was growing quite uncomfortably cold. The Unsub walked out of the room after setting down the knife. Reid sat there alone in the silence. It wasn't until a little while later did he notice the video camera across the room was on. He was being recorded….

…...

The Team had gathered in the Bull Pen after Hotch received the letter from Reid. They all had different reactions, but the feeling was the same. They all prayed Reid was going to be alright after this was over. They prayed, and they weren't even very religious.

The team was still trying to figure out the unsub's connecting to the BAU when an envelope came in addressed to Agent Hotchner and his team. They were nervous. This was their first clue.

Hotch was the first to make a move. He proceeded to rip oven the letter, being careful with its contents. He slipped his fingers onto the paper and unfolded it.

_Hello again BAU! It's a pleasure speaking to you again. I wanted to inform you Agent Reid is doing well. Well, you know besides all his obvious injuries. Big Day today! We commence our game this is you first clue. The clues will get harder every time. You have 5 hours to decipher it before I do something drastic too little Spencer here… _

_**The toys we enjoyed began here**_

_** Now, abandoned and torn down**_

_** I hope this makes it a little more clearly,**_

_** Don't get this wrong, there's not enough time to go around.**_

_** Only one will fit this description **_

_** Choose wisely, danger will lurk**_

_** I hope you found clarity in this inscription**_

_** Good luck, I leave you to your work.**_

__After Hotch had read it aloud, Silence filled the air as everyone was left to their thoughts. The first to break it was Prentiss.

"We should take this line by line. It might make it a little easier" She suggested.

"Your right " Morgan agreed

"When he says 'The Toys we enjoyed began here', what does it mean" Rossi inquired

" Where do toys begin?" JJ tried

"In factories" Hotch answered. "So he's holding Reid in a factory. The next line suggests it's abandoned."

Morgan dialed Garcia's number. " Hey baby girl, can you check how many toy factories that were abandoned are nearby?

" On It" She answered. The clicking of keys was the only think they heard before she spoke up. " Two, The Rainbow Toy factory and Playtime Inc. Both were closed down due to budget cuts. "

"He says choose wisely. Which one could it be?" JJ pondered

"It says playtime Inc. It scheduled to be demolished in 2 days." Garcia added.

"If he wants to carry out this game for as long as possible to wouldn't be that one. So it has to be The Rainbow Toy factory" Morgan said

"Sending the address now" Garcia's furiously typed at her keyboard.

"Thanks mama" Morgan finished

"Just bring my Junior G-man Home"

"You got it"

JJ and Morgan got into one van while Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss jumped into the other one. They had already strapped on their vests and were ready to go. They blasted the sirens and broke pretty much every speed limit to get to the factory in record time.

"JJ, Morgan go around back. Prentiss and Rossi, with me" Hotch ordered. They took out their weapons and began making their way into the building.

It was very torn up. And dark. They turned on their flashlights as they slowly made their way through, clearing every room. It took sometime before Hotch and the other made it to a particular room the held a box inside. Prentiss walked forward and carefully opened it. Inside was a note, along with a shirt covered in blood. It was Reid's shirt.

"Oh God" She muttered. Hotch swallowed thickly before reaching for the note.

_Looks like you made it! Sorry to say though. This isn't where we are. It does have something to do with it though. Good luck! Oh and you might want to hurry out… As for Dr. Reid here, he's pretty much ok, Other than freezing to death without his shirt. Don't worry; I'll know you found this. Spencer lives, this time. Bye for now!_

Hotch trembled with frustration, he thought he had them! He remained with his static composure, at the very least.

"Prentiss, bring the box for forensics." He said as she picked up the box. Just then, his radio crackled on with Morgan's voice sounding urgent.

"Hotch there's a bomb! We need to get out! We have 4 Minuets!"

"What!? Everyone out now!" Hotch barked. It had taken them much longer to get this far. They would have to sprint the whole way to have any chance of getting out unscathed. That's what they did.

The each ran faster than they though were humanly possible. Rossi was trailing a little behind though. They reached the doors and flew out. They ran toward the SUV's were the police and ambulances were waiting. They were all breathless, but Prentiss let out a shaky laugh. They made it. Wait, something wasn't right…

"Where's…JJ…and.. Morgan?" Rossi questioned through his heavy intakes of breath. They looked at each other in horror as the building in front of them exploded into a fiery inferno.

MWAHAHAHA! My first cliff hanger! Well, leave lots of reviews and let me know what you think! Until next Sunday,

THETALKINGLOLLIPOP


	7. Too Far

_Hey guys its Sunday! I'm currently eating an orange tootsie pop! Mmmmmmm CANDY! I have 6 more tootsie pops… but they won't last longer than today. Wow time is passing to quickly… Here's chapter 7! I really am trying to write longer chapters but it's really hard for me to actually stay still for 3 hours and just write. I'm a really active person and ii just hate staying still so sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

**Tannerose5-** Thanks so much for the critisim! I really enjoy writing so I'm not going to pay that much attention to reviews. I love writing it's just one of my favorite pass times. I'll try not to keep track of everything I just thought that it would be rude just to ignore the reviews… so I guess from now on if you guys want a reply just let me know in your review. Once again thanks! I never really liked the idea of losing body parts. I had considered it but I really don't like the idea… although I do love torture. Also, about having something to do with Elle or Gideon… it might. Maybe. You'll just have to see.

**MikeyL0ver- **I'm actually not very good at it if you couldn't tell: p I am trying so if anyone has any suggestions about the clues please let me know!

**Cupcake- **MWAHAHAHAHA! Hm… Maybe I should update more often.. My life is at stake… Spencer will get home…. Hopefully….

**Meggan- **I don't think so. It might be but I'm not really sure. The true identity of the Unsub hasn't been revealed anyway there's no way to know…

**Pollielobster- **Wait... omg you're serious: o I'm sooo sorry I honestly had no idea there was another story. I had this idea where the clues were taunts from watching criminal minds one time and I swear I had never ever heard of that story. The details… are really similar now that I checked her story out. I'd like to apologize about that… but Great minds do think alike. I will say that it was her idea first but I had never ever seen it. I am owning up because I really would never ever take credit for something that isn't mine. I really hope you understand… Really sorry about that but my plot is actually going in a different direction… I had included JJ's vase because they both have a strong relationship as friends and I had thought about it and I really liked the idea but I didn't get it from her story. . About the wild shots Reid was never that good with a gun so I thought I would incorporate at least his attempts right? And ever since Prentiss and Doyle I thought it would be a good idea for everyone to have keys… but now that I think about it Morgan could have just knocked the door down anyway. I hope you accept my apology on that matter…. It is sincere. I hate when people take credit for something they didn't do, and I'm not one of those people.

_Ok guys, so if you would like for me to answer your review all you have to do it say answer. I thought it would be easier that way. Just another 2 or 3 weeks before I can update every 3 days or so. Testing is coming up and as soon as that's over with things won't be as hectic. So without further delay…. Chapter 7!_

Chapter 7- Too Far

They. Were. Breathless. Not just because of the overall exertion their bodies had just endured. The pained feeling in their chests at the fact their teammates hadn't escaped. Hotch was the first to speak up.

"Get the fire department! They might still be in there! They need to go!"

They all knew the possibilities of surviving the fiery hell in front of them were basically 0. They were still clinging to the hope that they would be ok. If they didn't, then what would they do? The smoke began filling the air close to them and they had to turn their heads away. They had all denied the paramedics demands at checking them out. Hotch didn't protest to that either. Although, all three of them were feeling really dizzy. They brushed it off as smoke inhalation.

"What do we do now?" Prentiss shaky voice interrupted their ponderings.

"We have to get back to the office. Alert Strauss about this" Rossi replied, there was no tone in his voice. No emotion, nothing. Maybe years of working in the field as a marine had mentally prepared him for situations like this. Still, who could get use to teammates dying?

"We should each get checked out just to be safe, its protocol" Hotch suggested strongly. They groaned. As soon as they were given the ok, the paramedics surrounded the three and lead them back to an ambulance to be bombarded with questions. Masks were placed over their faces and they started to feel a little better. Although the dizziness hadn't gone away.

"Hey excuse me?" Rossi spoke up first "Am I supposed to be feeling dizzy? Is that one of the side effects?"

The paramedic looked at him. "Well, not usually… and it doesn't seem your showing any of the regular symptoms of smoke inhalation. Coughing, vomiting, sleepiness, and confusion. We would like to take you and your team to the hospital to make sure everything is ok."

They had reluctantly agreed, after Hotch ordered them to.

…...

Reid groggily lifted his head and opened his eyes. Sore, at this point was a sever understatement. The Unsub was a sadist, if there was any doubt in his mind before, there wasn't any now. Speaking of the devil, he hadn't come for hours now it seemed. He wondered what the hell he does during the day while keeping an FBI agent captive.

The familiar screeching sound of the door fell upon his ears. Great. Now he had another headache to worry about.

"I have a surprise for youuuu" He greeted before hastily grabbing Reid by the arms and yanking him upward. He couldn't suppress the yelp that passed through his clenched teeth. Reid was able to walk at least now. Before his muscles felt like goop, it was a really terrible feeling. The trip to the very familiar room took ages for Reid. The suspense of not knowing. Ahhhh not knowing. He hated _not knowing. _It absolutely wrecked him.

Before entering, they came to a halt in front of the room. Reid eyed him curiously.

"Don't wanna ruin the surprise" Came his simple reply. He proceeded to take a navy blue blindfold from his pocket and tie it around Reid's eyes leaving him feeling lost. The dark, although an escape at times, still was not his most favorite thing in the world.

He was led through the doorway and into the oh so familiar chair as Max tied him up. His breathe was caught in his throat as Max untied the blindfold. What lay before him, he definitely hadn't expected. He froze. The only thing his mind could register was _no, no no no no no no!_

In similar chairs in front of him, bound by their wrists and ankles were the battered and bruised unconscious forms of JJ and Morgan.

_No._

…...

Hotch stared blankly at the wall in front of him. The question in his mind hadn't left him alone since he got to the hospital. _Why? Why _had two of his team members fallen at the hands of a murderous scoundrel who continues to threaten the life of their youngest? Why had he sent them to the back of the building? Was there more he could have done? He sighed. There really was no point in dwelling into the what ifs. After all, once you start you can't stop. Gideon had once told him that. _Gideon.' _I wonder how he's doing' His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming into the room.

"Hello Agent Hotchner" She greeted with a smile. He nodded. She seemed to visibly depress given the mood of the room. We did a toxin report given your symptoms were not close to smoke inhalation. We found traces of knock out gas in your system along with your Team. "Hotch's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Knock out gas? Why would… His thoughts were interrupted once again by the doctor "It seems to have for the most part filtered out of your systems. Since you inhaled such a small amount, the only thing it did was made you dizzy. You can be discharged as of now" She finished

"Thank you doctor…."

"Adams, Doctor Adams"

"Thank you again Doctor Adams.

"It was my pleasure" She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Rossi and Prentiss were both waiting in the lobby of the hospital for Hotch who remained emotionless as he made his way down the never ending hallway. Rossi looked up at him as he approached.

"So, what now?" he questioned quietly

"We find Reid" He paused before adding, "And destroy that son of a bitch"

The drive back to the office was uncomfortably long and silent. Upon arrival, they were rushed by a flustered looking Garcia.

"Are you guys INSANE!" She scolded, "You leave me with no information for a whole day of your whereabouts and force to do to some digging because that's what I do and I find you were checked into a hospital after the building went down and where is JJ and Morgan are they ok?! They better be ok because if they're not someone is gonna have some expl-"

"Garcia" Prentiss interrupted. She looked at here with tears threatening to spill "they're..." she cleared her throat. "Morgan had warned us about a bomb in the building, we escaped, and barley and we don't know if they did because they went in a different way… but the building collapsed so..." She took a breath and looked at Garcia. Her tears were silently over flowing. As realization sunk in her choked sobs filled the room.

Her thoughts were jagged. Morgan. Her chocolate thunder god. Gone. No. No, he's not he would just, no no no! And JJ, Sweet JJ no, what about henry and will? Oh my god... no this isn't happening. Please this isn't happening!

"Garcia? Are you alright?" Rossi had a concerned look on his face as he stared into her distant eyes. She opened her mouth to reply when beeping noise came from her office. She rushed towards it with the others at her heels. She immediately sat down and began typing furiously when all her screens went black.

"Garcia what happened?" Hotch questioned

"I- I don't- I-" She didn't have a chance to finish before one screen came on revealing a very shocked looking Reid, with no shirt on and duct tape over his mouth. The amount of cuts and bruises that covered his pale chest was shocking.

"Hello again agents" The low covered voice greeted "I hope you got my gift" He laughed

"Son of a bitch how could you?" Hotch's low growl sent shivers down everyone spine. They had never seen him act this way before.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. He immediately tuned the camera around to face two very pissed off agents also with duct tape preventing them from making a sound.

Hotch's eyes scrunched close in relief, as did Rossi's and Prentiss visibly relaxed clenching her jaw. Garcia's eyes overflowed with relieved tears but it was short lived. They were with him.

"Don't worry I don't plan on keeping them long, just to play a little bit" He taunted "See you soon agents" With that the screens went back to normal.

"Garcia can't you track him?" Hotch's frustrated voice boomed at her

"Sir, I'm trying I'm trying! He's a master manipulator, he keeps bouncing off of different towers and he's relocating the signal every 15 seconds there's no way I can!" She continued furiously typing at her keyboard. There was no doubt about it at this point. The only thing crossing all their minds was that that son of a bitch was going to pay. He had gonna wayyyy too far. He had gone too far kidnapping Reid and to rub salt in the wounds JJ and Morgan as well. No, he was going to pay alright. HE had gone way. to. Far.

AAAND End of chapter 7! What will happen to JJ and Morgan? I have no idea. Well I do, but no spoilers. How many takes does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know because i'm not that patients and they're too good. Leave a review and follow/favorite Thhanks! if you would like a reply just say so by saying answer. Have a reat week day guys! see you next Sunday! xoxo, TheTalkingLollipop


	8. Mindless Games

Hey Guys! So it Sunday! WOOHOO! Time is flying isn't it? Anyway here's chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm eating Doritos in the dark #doritosinthedark HAHA anyway..

Thank you to everyone who reviewed…

**Tannerose5- **yea chapter 7 wasn't a major part. Here's chapter 8 though**!**

**Reidfan1971- **Gonna try my best to!

**Chinkay-** HAHAHAHAHA yea yea I do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wipes tears out of eye* *Backs away slowly* *nervously chuckles*

I realized I have been forgetting to write in the disclaimer my bad *nervous smile*

**Disclaimer- I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters. **

Now then on with the show!

Chapter 8- Mindless games

The Unsub turned to face the three agents. "Glad you could join us" he chuckled

"Mmmmffpppfmm" came Morgan's muffled reply against the duct tape.

"I have no idea what you said, but I take it was something very rude" The Unsub laughed

'You have no idea' Morgan thought. They had been kept in the room for some time now. Although not keeping track of the time was maddening. They used it as an interrogation strategy and he didn't realize how it really felt until now. He really hoped it wasn't like this next time. No, he hoped there wouldn't be a next time. Period. He looked up at Reid who was looking at the ground. His brown orbs were absorbed in guilt. Now that he really got to look at him though, he realized he looked terrible. He had no shirt on to the bruises against his torso stood out significantly against his pale white skin. Along with the red cuts that littered his entire upper half. He was shivering slightly. Being like that must have made him numb by now. Although, it's still pretty cold. It like something was pumping it but, what?

"Hey what do you say we play a game ?" The Unsub suggested

Reid's eyes widened. That wasn't good. Nope, definitely wasn't.

"Hm" The Unsub was thoughtful for a moment "HAHA got it" He suddenly yelled "Ok so Derek, you're going to be inflicting pain upon spencer here one way or another. Upon your failure to do so, JJ will, well you know the rest Lets make it clear I do have a gun so don't try anything or BOOM!" he taunted .

Morgan's eyes widened. This guy was MAD. How was he…? No No way! But JJ… He looked up at her. She held a blank expression as she stared straight ahead in deep thought. 'She must miss Will and Henry' he thought. Morgan tuned to look at Reid, who had a surprisingly calm expression he looked at Morgan.

"Ok let me unstrap you" The Unsub mumbled. He proceeded to do so. Reid rubbed his wrists, they were raw. He stayed seated though. JJ looked up at the Unsub and he met her menacing glare. They stayed like that before the Unsub looked away. JJ may be the sweetest out of all of them, but get on her bad side and you had better run if you value your life . The Unsub handed Morgan a knife to start off with and gestured to Reid, before grabbing JJ and yanking her up by the hair. She yelped and growled. He held a knife to her throat.

Morgan hesitated and stared at the Unsub and back to Reid he was still sitting down. The Unsub smiled and pressed down with knife gently so that a thin trickle of blood rolled down her throat. She met Morgan's painful stare. She smiled, reassuring him. He looked back at Reid. Reid looked at Morgan with his brown orbs, they were filled with hurt. Yet he smiled and nodded at Morgan. Morgan walked over slowly.

"Haven't got all dayyyy" The Unsub taunted

Morgan's jaw set. He raised the knife and gently pressed down with it on Reid's arm. He didn't even flinch.

"AWWW come on you can do better than that" He mocked, rubbing the knife across JJ's throat. She gulped but refused to let out any sound signifying her distress. She wouldn't give him that pleasure

Morgan looked Reid in the eye again, noticing he was just staring at the wall with a set expression. His face was blank. Morgan dug deep into his arm cause Reid jaw to clench.

"I'm so sorry Reid" Morgan's whispered apologetically

'Don't be, this isn't you:" Reid reassured without moving his line of sight. Morgan repeated this again and again on his torso and upper half.

"Ok this is a little boring isn't it?" The Unsub yawned "Let's move this up." He handed Morgan a sack and a tank of water. Morgan looked up at him 'you have got to be kidding me' he thought "well then come on we don't have all day remember I have things to attend to" He ushered

Morgan refused to look at Reid's face anymore. It hurt too much. Reid didn't protest as Morgan lifted the sack onto Reid's face as he tilted the chair back onto the floor. Reid was so light….he hadn't been this light before had he? Morgan unscrewed to cap to the water and hesitated slightly as he poured the water onto the sack covering Reid's face. Reid's hand gripped the chair harshly, his knuckles turned white. Morgan herd the gurgling and gasping sound he was trying to suppress. No one should have to experience this, torture. Least of all Reid. The gallon was empty and Morgan placed it onto the floor as he pushed the chair back up and removed the sack. Reid's eyes were scrunched closed and his hair was soaking. He was gasping for breath. JJ looked at him with a worried expression. As if sensing it, he whispered, "I'm fine"

"Are you now? Well then let's do one last thing" The Unsub walked slowly, JJ was still in his arms. He moved behind Morgan and began to go through a drawer. Sensing an opportunity, Morgan tackled him. The Unsub growled. And let go of JJ. She rushed forward to grab his gun but he was quicker. HE shot at Morgan who dived to the left, but the bullet hit his arm.

His scream of pain filled their ears. He raised the gun at JJ who backed up instinctively.

"Stupid mistake" He growled. Gun still trained on JJ, he walked over to where Morgan was laying, gritting his teeth in pain and holding his bleeding arm.

"Son of a bitch" Morgan mumbled

"I'm not the one who decided to tackle me" The Unsub retorted he fixed his gun on Morgan and forced him to get up. Morgan shakily made his way to the chair he had been sitting in. The Unsub strapped him in again. Morgan's wound was bleeding heavily now. He looked over to Reid who was wide eyes and it was obvious by the blood trickling down his wrists he tried to break the restraints. They met a gaze but Reid looked away, obvious pain in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt" the Unsub growled He grabbed JJ too harshly and shoved her back in her chair. He went over to Reid and undid his restraints. Reid looked up in anger. The Unsub smiled threw his mask and yanked Reid up, pressing on his open wounds. He moved Reid over to the wall and placed his arms and legs in the strapped against it. Reid didn't protest. It would be pointless the Unsub was far stronger.

"This is how you will learn to FOLLOW THE RULES!" He yelled before hitting Reid in the face. He saw stars for a second before things got blurry. The Unsub walked towards the drawer that was still open and pulled out darts. He smiled "Let's say, arms and legs are 5, torso is 10 and stomach is 15? "

Reid looked at him harshly. He was ready.

The first dart flew and hit Reid in the arm. The scream that parted his lips made Morgan and JJ looks away with tears in their eyes.

"5"

The second hit his leg

"5'

The Third hit his other arm

"5"

The fourth hit his other leg.

"5"

Reid tried hard to keep silent, he really did but he was too focused on not losing consciousness to care anyway. More darts flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. The Unsub had deadly aim. The darts were not that long, but they were long enough to dig into his skin and stick. It stung on levels he could not even begin to comprehend. He looked up through his tears to see the Unsub was doling the last dart. It flew straight into his stomach.

"15" The Unsub declared proudly. Reid gasped and felt all strength leave him as his head lolled to the side. "Maybe I should just kill you now" The Unsub spat raising the gun to Reid's head. Reid didn't even care to notice. He was too focused on the fight of staying conscious to care anyway.

The last thing Reid heard was a gunshot as everything went black.

**Ok so, short chapter and cliff hanger… Please don't kill me? *doges knife* hehe uhhh *chuckles nervously* anyway guys I just have had no time to write lately, that whys this chapter is so short. Im sooo sorry I promise to make the next one longer! Never the less, review please! It makes me happy!**

**Untill next week,**

**TheTalkingLollipop**


End file.
